


Don't Look

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [25]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Learning to accept yourself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun is figuring out a life where he is in love with his best friend. Jaejoong is trying to figure out his life too. This fic is a sequel to the oneshotJump.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Don't Look

Yoochun lit a cigarette. The wind off the ocean whipped the smoke away from his face. His hair, mostly pulled back against his neck, tossed in the breeze. He checked his phone again as he took a drag. Jaejoong was late. Just as Yoochun was about to hit the button to call his friend and ask where he was, he heard movement above him.

Yoochun turned, and watched Jaejoong half-walk, half-clamber down the side of the cliff and onto the rock ledge that had become their sanctuary.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong said before he was tumbling onto his feet and into Yoochun. “Sorry.”

Yoochun planted his feet and held them steady. Jaejoong’s arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong gasped again, this time with his lips almost against Yoochun’s ear. “I had to sneak out.”

Yoochun frowned and pulled back. “You can’t do that. If you get in trouble--”

Jaejoong waved him silent and held out his hand. Yoochun gave him the cigarette.

“I don’t care if they give me back to the state,” Jaejoong said, blowing a drag above them. “They’re assholes. They think I need to be Christian. They think I’m damned. They think I’m spoiled goods.”

“How did you even get into their care? Who decided that was a good idea?”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip, and Yoochun was quick to dart forward for a quick kiss.

“None of that,” he said with a smile. “You’re amazing, remember?”

Jaejoong shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. “Says you.”

“And who, by your own mouth, is the most important person in your life?”

Jaejoong smiled. “You.”

Yoochun nodded and pressed a longer kiss to his lips. “So listen to me. You’re amazing.”

“Fine, but ...” He looked away, skin flushing a darker shade of red than the setting sun.

“What?”

“I ... I want to show you something, but you can’t laugh.”

Yoochun smiled. “I won’t laugh.”

“You promise?”

Yoochun kissed his thumb and pressed it to Jaejoong’s lips. “Promise.”

“Turn around. Don’t look until I tell you to.”

Yoochun nodded. “Just one thing.” He hooked his hand around Jaejoong’s neck and pulled him back to his lips for a deeper, heavier kiss than the first two. He was getting used to it. This kissing his best friend thing. Jaejoong shivered in his arms, gripping the back of Yoochun’s t-shirt tightly. Yoochun let his tongue touch Jaejoong’s lips. Just a little bit.

Jaejoong huffed through his nose and met the touch with his own tongue.

Yoochun led him through a series of soft kisses, not pulling away until he knew that Jaejoong was lightheaded, breathless, smiling. Jaejoong loved kissing. Of everything they did (and didn’t do), Jaejoong loved kissing the most.

And he was blushing when Yoochun finally pulled away.

“I love you,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong threw his arms around Yoochun’s neck and gasped into his skin. “I love you.”

Yoochun hugged him until he calmed down enough to pull away.

“Don’t look.” Jaejoong gripped his shoulders and spun him around.

Yoochun laughed. “I won’t.” He stared at the sun setting over the ocean, wincing against the sharp wind in his face. After a moment, he heard clothes rustling, the zipper of Jaejoong’s backpack. More clothes. What the hell ... was Jaejoong getting naked?

Yoochun gasped. He was not really ready for that. Sure, they’d been dating officially for a year, but they hadn’t really done more than handjobs. Jaejoong wasn’t ready, not after-- and Yoochun definitely wasn’t ready because he had never been attracted to guys, but he’d also never been attracted to any girl as strongly as he was attracted to Jaejoong. So he was still a little confused.

And love. He definitely loved Jaejoong. So if Jaejoong was naked when he turned around, he’d be okay with it. Mostly.

But god, he did not expect their first time to be on rock where anyone could see them. A bed, a couch, the floor. But not outside.

“Okay,” Jaejoong’s voice was soft, already pained, like he expected rejection.

Yoochun turned around to reassure him, and froze in surprise. Staring, not at skin like he was expecting, but at a different person. Sort of.

Jaejoong wore the same tight rocker shirt he had been in before, but over it was a bright blue crop sweater, matching the writing on the shirt. The hem of the t-shirt dropped over the top of a short, short jean skirt. His thighs were pale, clean shaven, and at his knees, started a pair of white stockings.

Yoochun licked his lips, looking from the black slipper shoes to the way the skirt brushed his thighs, up to his tiny waist and the necklace (a sparkling star) around his neck. He looked back down and then up again. And finally met Jaejoong’s eyes. But Jaejoong looked away, biting his lower lip, head turned to the side. He tugged at the long strands of hair that brushed his cheeks.

Yoochun had not noticed that Jaejoong was growing his hair out. It suddenly made sense.

He stared.

Jaejoong’s chest hitched, and he tugged at the skirt. “You hate it.”

“No. Not ... just ... surprised.”

Jaejoong turned around. The back of Jaejoong’s thighs were even more tempting than the front. He obviously was not wearing boxers, the skirt was really short.

Panties? God, Yoochun wanted to ask.

Instead he took a couple steps toward him.


End file.
